herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cuphead
Cuphead 'is the main protagonist and one of two playable characters in the 2017 video game ''Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil by StudioMDHR Entertainment. Description Appearance Cuphead is an anthropomorphic teacup with a humanoid body and a teacup as a head, hence the name cup-head. He appears to have a red and white striped bent straw protruding out the back of his head, along with an unknown liquid filling his head. He has large half-circle eyes and a small red nose. He wears white Micky Mouse-like gloves, a black long-sleeve shirt, red shorts, and brown shoes. Personality Cuphead is shown to be very confident, fearless, and slightly greedy (as opposed to his brother Mugman, who is very self-conscious of the environment around him). As well as slightly greedy, he is also shown to be a bit arrogant, as in the game's introduction, Cuphead becomes very cocky and overconfident after winning every gamble, and accepts The Devil's risk when given the opportunity to take all of the casino's loot should the roll be successful. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities '''Dash: Cuphead can swiftly get out of harm's way by dashing. Best used when Cuphead needs to get out of the way of an immediate attack Parry Slap: Cuphead has the ability to slap pink objects using parry slaps. Each successful parry slap grants one card on Cuphead's super meter. Weaponry Cuphead can fire various projectiles using his index finger. Each projectile is different from one another. Cuphead's default weapon is the peashooter, but better projectiles can be purchased with gold coins at Porkrind's Emporium. Peashooter: '''Cuphead's starting projectile, fires small light-blue long-ranged projectiles with average damage. '''Spread: Fires high damage-dealing but low-ranged red projectiles that spread into 3 perpendicular directions Chaser: Fires small green homing projectiles. Does not require aiming but deals low damage Roundabout: Acts as a boomerang, fires large blue projectiles. The Roundabout will first travel the direction it was initially fired, but almost instantly reverts the opposite direction. Deals high damage Lobber: Fires dark blue projections that travel upwards in an arc shape, but then travel back downwards. Deals above average damage, but has low range Charge: Fires chargeable yellow projectiles that, when charged, deal high damage. However, uncharged projectiles are considerably smaller and deal low damage. Charms Smoke Bomb: Allows Cuphead to dash without taking any damage Heart: Grants Cuphead a fourth heart, but reduces his attack power Coffee: Automatically fills Cuphead's super meter Whetstone: Doubles Cuphead's parry as a damaging axe attack P. Sugar: Cuphead's first parry slap is automatic Twin Heart: Grants Cuphead five health points, but lowers his attack damage slightly more than the Heart charm. Trivia * In the Steam Store artwork for Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil!, Cuphead appears to be wearing red shoes, despite him wearing brown shoes in-game. * It is unknown whether or not Cuphead is related to the Elder Kettle, or if he's just their guardian * Cuphead's age is unknown, but it is possible he is in his early to mid 20's. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Dimwits Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Parody/Homage Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Type dependent on Version